1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to internal combustion engines, more particularly, to an engine with two alternating combustion chambers for each cylinder which offers a significantly longer time for fuel combustion and provides combustion spaces that are seperated from the cylinder to improve fuel economy, improve performance, reduce pollution, and reduce engine noise and vibration.
2. Prior ART
Conventional four-stroke and two-stroke internal-combustion engines have had the following disadvantages:
(1) Loss of power due to ignition during compression which exerts extra pressure on the piston.
(2) Hydro carbon and carbon monoxide emission due to; (a) short fuel combustion time, (b) quenching of the flame by the cooler cylinder wall, (c) long warm-up time, (d) high fuel-air ratios for spark ignition engines, and (e) expansion during combustion on the power stroke which causes the temperature of the burning fuel to drop below the level required for carbon monoxide to combine with oxygen in forming carbon dioxide.
(3) Nitrogen oxide emission produced by high temperatures.
(4) Engine vibration, roughness and noise caused by the rapid rise in pressure that is exerted directly onto the piston.